plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Glitches
The following is a list of all the found glitches in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Feel free to add one if you discover one that is not written here. Final Wave glitch (Note: This glitch was found on an iPad. It may not happen on other devices.) #Sometimes when playing a level, the zombie on the progress bar won't move and it will say final wave. After that it will start moving. This glitch only happens with levels with only 1 flag. Last Stand sound effect #Open any Last Stand level. (Such as Ancient Egypt day 24, and this glitch works on the Last Stand Setup, or when playing.) #Listen carefully as you press the pause button. #If you didn't hear it, press the pause button again on the top right. Do not press "resume". #The glitch is that when the pause button is pressed, it will make the sound effect when pressing "Lets Rock!" and the normal record scratching. The sound glitch (only the Let's Rock sound effect) can also be heard when you drag something (like a plant or Plant Food) and put it back. Hypno-Shroom does not die #Plant a Hypno-shroom. #Wait until a zombie comes to it. #When the Zombie takes a bite, quickly put Plant Food on the Hypno-shroom. #The Zombie will be hypnotized, and the Hypno-shroom will still be there. #Now, when another zombie bites it, it will turn into a Gargantuar. Spikerock Costume not showing #Plant a Spikerock with its costume (the shades). #Wait until a zombie steps on it. #Look closely at the Spikerock. #Notice the costume is not visible. This animation glitch also happens with other plants when they do certain actions, like attack for example. Proof: Plant a Spikerock when a zombie is not standing on it. The shades are there. When a zombie steps on the Spikerock, you should realize the shades are not there. Wizard Zombie hand eating animation #Attack Wizard zombie until it reaches it's first Degrade (When it loses it's arm) #The Wizard Zombie can only eat hypnotized zombies and Infi-nuts's force field (Plant Food ability) #When the Wizard Zombie has lost it's visible arm and starts eating The force field or hypnotized zombie you can see that the arm is gone but once it raises it's arm to eat you can see the hand even though the arm is gone Plant on the sea Note: This must be done in Pirate Seas. #At the final wave select a plant. #When you complete the level do not collect the reward, instead plant the plant on water. #The plant will be on water! This only works in the international version. PowerTileOnWater.png|Tile Turnip planted on water Oh crud bloomerang by wintermagnet-d7e5gqz.png|Bloomerang planted on water. File:Reapeter on a water glitch.jpeg|Repeater on water Water-nut.jpg|Wall-nut on water Spring Bean on water.png|Spring Bean on water Dialogue reset Occasionally, if playing on a mobile device, accidentally quitting the game mid-level or if the Zen Garden Sunflower tutorial is triggered it will reset initial level dialogue if a level has it. : This specific glitch depends on the device used as well as what causes the accidental shut down. There is no known way to do this intentionally and the chances of this happening are unknown. : This glitch applies only until the level has been completed for the first time, and multiple occurrences to the same level are rare. : If any of your plants have a plant food boost when this occurs, you will lose the boost. : This only partially applies to endless zones. So long as you press quit, Crazy Dave's dialogue will always reset until you start playing for the first time. Not in Almanac (Note: This glitch was found on a Wi-Fi device. It is unknown if this occurs on 3G/4G devices.) There is an occasional glitch in the Almanac where previously-encountered zombies are removed. Here's how it happens: #Encounter new zombies while the device is offline. #Enable Wi-Fi and re-enter the game. Zombies encountered offline are no longer there. This glitch may not apply to all devices, but if it does occur, it can be fixed. You must be online to resolve the issue. *If it's one or more of the Zombots, you will need to re-defeat the missing Zombot(s). *If it's any other zombie, simply play any level after their initial encounter. This applies to multiple zombies at once, even to those not in the level chosen. *Occasionally, a Pinata Party or Endless Zone can resolve the issue as well. This glitch is more severe with the Zombot Dark Dragon. It will be removed every time the app is closed, even if completed while online. Multiple plantings Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch can be performed if the device has extreme lag or if the player is using a mouse that double clicks automatically. This glitch occurs in any level. The player will select any plant they choose to plant. While the lag is still persistent, try to place the plant in another location. Repeat if necessary. Due to the lag, the game takes time to process the code in which the player is able to plant multiple plants of the same type without waiting for the recharge time (on regular levels) or wait for a new seed packet to arrive (conveyor belt). This glitch can be useful in high level in Terror From Tomorrow like 130, which can have extreme lag which is a situation in which where this glitch can take place. *Power Lily *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Tile Turnip *Other plants with an instant kill ability *Any plants with a plant boosted seed packet (The deadly ones like Laser Bean, etc.) Mower Launch but keeps lawn mower This must be done on an Endless Zone. Make a lawnmower go away manually by tapping and holding. You can see that the lawnmower is present in the next level. You need the Mower Launch upgrade to do this glitch. Multiple Plant Food Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch works similarly to the Multiple Plantings glitch. Whenever the lag starts and persists, select the Plant Food (if one is available). Try to give it on as many plants as possible. When the lag subsides, the plants that have contact with the plant food will begin to take effect. This glitch can be useful in conjuction with plants planted on Power Tiles. More than one World Key You will have two or more World Keys even though you unlocked all worlds. #Beat Wild West - Day 8. #Unlock the Far Future #The World Key will not turn to zero, but rather stay one. Beat Far Future - Day 8. #You will have two World Keys! This specific glitch does not apply all the time and sometimes is does not happens in the same world. SC20140418-100925.png|Note all worlds are finished and there is two world keys. Squash lands on a tombstone #Open Ancient Egypt Last Stand 1. #Plant Wall-Nuts (or any other plants) on the all spaces expect one space. #Plant a Squash in one space. When you see a Tomb Raiser Zombie, give Plant Food to Squash. #Before Squash come his space again the zombie will create tombstone here and when the Squash comes back it will be on a tombstone! This also works on one of the pinata parties filled with tombstones. Citrons and Spikeweed still attacking Zombots After defeating the Zombot Tomorrow-tron or Zombot Plank Walker, pick up the trophy or money bag and go through the dialogue. After the dialogue, all charged Citrons or Spikeweeds under or within range of Zomboss will attack. This does not work with other plants. Change zombies with the Zen Garden Note: It only works on Endless Zones. #Go to any Endless Zone. #Enter the Zen Garden. #Exit it. #And now the zombies will be changed. Bernie the Bee There is also a glitch where Bernie the Bee sleeps between the third and fourth Zen Garden pots or over the pipe or sometimes it sleeps inverted or backwards. Tile Turnip duplication This is a glitch where Tile Turnips, while spinning in the ground, can be planted on with another Tile Turnip, even while spinning. This can only be done on Last Stand. #On a Last Stand level, plant a Tile Turnip. #Then quickly, plant another Tile Turnip on the same space before the first Tile Turnip turns into a power tile. #You can see that you planted two at the same spot, but it doesn't affect anything and it's just an animation glitch. Squash on Spikeweed/Spikerock glitch Note: This only works on Kung-Fu World Day 9, 15 and Last Stand levels. #Place a Spikeweed/Spikerock at the second-most front lane. #When the black hole arrives, place a squash infront of the Spikeweed. #Now the Squash is on the Spikeweed/Spikerock. Plants on Rail glitch Note: This only works in the Chinese version. #Go to a level on Kung-Fu World with minecarts and Qigong Zombies at the same time. #Plant any plant on a minecart (and make sure that Qigong Zombie is in the same lane) #When a Qigong Zombie starts to pull plants, quickly move the minecart with the plants. #You can see that the plants did not follow the minecart, but is pulled by Qigong Zombie and is on a rail. #But, if you move a minecart on the plant on the rail, the plant will be back on the minecart. Note: This also works in the Blade-Wielding Hero battle (Kung-Fu World - Day 30) but wait for it to raise its sword and strike the lawn, causing a shockwave to topple down two plants pushing the front plant two squares away. Grave Buster busting nothing glitch Note: This must be done in Ancient Egypt or Dark Ages . #Plant a Grave Buster on a grave. #Destroy the grave quickly (such as planting an instant kill near the grave, or using Plant Food on an offensive plant near the grave). #Your Grave Buster is now busting nothing! Backwards Prospector Zombie with dynamite This is how to get your Prospector Zombie to be backwards and still have its dynamite! #Let a Prospector Zombie detonate its dynamite. #Use an ice plant on him as he detonates. #His dynamite will be extinguished on his belt while he's backwards. Spawned cropped zombies Wait for Gunpowder Devil or Blade-Wielding Hero to spawn zombies. Certain zombies will be cut off. Wang Stiff Knife Spawing Hammer Zombies.png|Notice the hammer head is half missing Bugged gargantuar.png Another bugged gargantuar.png Ignoring the brains To do this glitch you have to have in the level: *A Zombie Bull; *Only one plant on at least one row in the back tiles. *At least one lawn mower missing on said row. When the Zombie Bull launches its rider over the one plant, the Zombie Bull Rider will fly onto the house's property. Once it gets up, the "The Zombies Ate Your Brains!" screen will appear, but the imp will just walk off of the screen instead of doing its eating animation. Killed zombies eating brains If a zombie gets to the player's house, but gets killed in the process, the player will still die, despite the zombie that killed him or her dying as well. Electricboneatbrains.png FeathersAteYourBrains.png|The feathers ate your brains! Do not plant here Note: This only works in the Chinese version. #Go to any level with Pirate Captain Zombie. #Wait until its parrot steals a plant. #Dig it up while the parrot is flying away. #Now you will not be able to plant in the tile in where the plant was before. Pirate Seas Bug.png|Note that you can not plant on that tile anymore. Iceberg Lettuce freezes nothing Note: This was done on an Ancient Egypt level occurring on July 11, 2014 on an iPod Touch. It may not work on other worlds, levels, or Android devices. #Wait for a zombie to be in the tile where a grave/tombstone is and make the zombie almost pass the grave/tombstone. #Plant an Iceberg Lettuce on the title in front of the grave/tombstone. #The Iceberg Lettuce will try to freeze the zombie, but instead it will disappear. The Iceberg Lettuce will also disappear when a zombie dies right before the plant tries to freeze it. No Star Note: This must be done on a Pirate Seas level when the objective is: "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers", and it only works in the Chinese version. #Use the Coconut Cannon on a Swashbuckler Zombie while he is near the lawn. #When The coin bag appears in the screen, tap it. #It says in the Screen "You missed the Star" message instead of "You got a STAR!" Swashbuckler Zombie tramples the flowers Note: This only works in the Chinese version. #Open a Pirate Seas level when it says "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers". #Plant a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or White Radish near the water. #Make the Swashbuckler Zombie land on the Lawn. #He will be on the lawn and the message says on top "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers"! Magnifying crash This only works in the Chinese version. #Go to Far Future and select Day 7. #If the icon from Magnifying Grass appears enter the level. #Touch start level and the game will crash. Magni error.png|Note that it says you can get 2,080,374,780 pieces per day. Stolen Tile Turnip Note: This glitch was only tested on an iOS device. #Go to any level with a Pirate Captain Zombie. #Wait until its parrot tries to steal a plant. #Once the parrot is about to steal the plant, plant a Tile Turnip on the tile where the parrot is. #The parrot will steal the Tile Turnip. It will get glitched and it won't recharge or can't be placed. Costumes and no costumes #Open any level #Choose a plant without a costume #Plant this plant in a level (Do not finish the level) #Get this plant's costume then go back to the level #Plant this plant again You will find there are some plants with costumes and some without. The Yeti lost its lunchbox Note: This glitch occurred in the International version. When you are fighting a Treasure Yeti, if you kill it with a boosted Sun Bean, the yeti will drop nothing. This may not work with other plants. Double treasure drop There is a glitch where you can kill the Treasure Yeti twice in one level, without the Treasure Yeti appearing twice. Requirements: *A boosted Citron *A Last Stand level with a Treasure Yeti on it. #Pick the boosted Citron in the last stand level, and then other plants that can fill the other slots. #Plant the boosted Citron on the lane or nearest place where the Yeti is. #The zombies and the Yeti will get flung away with the plasma, so then the Treausre Yeti drops the lunchbox! #Play the level again and kill the Treasure Yeti again, Treausre Yeti drops another lunchbox! Dark Ages Tombstones at the extreme right There is a glitch in Dark Ages where gravestones spawn at the right end of the device's screen. The frequency of this glitch is unknown. 11111.png|Note the Tombstone is outside the lawn 111.png Flying plants This must be done on Pirate Seas. #Let a Zombie Parrot steal a plant. #Plant a Blover when it is flying up. #The Parrot will leave the plant on the screen. #After sometime, The plant flies up by itself. I won't give your plants The frequency of this glitch is very rare, It is done on both Android and iOS devices. Sometimes when playing normal levels, The game doesn't give the player the plant as reward, so the player cannot get the plant. Switch minecart plants This can only be done on the Chinese version #Have the Blade-Wielding Hero move a plant to the minecart tracks. # Drag the minecarts down. #If done correctly, there will be two plants on the minecart. #Drag the minecart back to the original place and the plants have swapped. Power Lily and Wizard Zombie When a Wizard Zombie turns a Power Lily into a sheep, The Power Lily will give a plant food and become a sheep. When the Wizard Zombie is killed, the Power Lily will turn back and give another Plant Food. Flying Imp ate your brains When a Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel is destroyed while it is bounced back by Spring Bean, The Imps will fly forward towards the left end corner, and the player will lose. Airborne Imp This happens when an Imp is launched and gets buttered. #Have a Kernel-pult in a lane with a Gargantuar/Zombie Bull/Imp Cannon. #When the Imp is thrown, the Kernel-pult launches butter on the Imp and the Imp will stay in midair. Sheep on Tombstone This glitch happens when a Grave Buster turns into a sheep while it is removing a grave. This is how to carry it out. #Choose a level where Grave Buster and Wizard Zombie can meet, such as Dark Ages - Night 13. #Try to make sure there are no other plants on the lawn. #When the Wizard Zombie appears, plant the Grave Buster on one of the graves. #The Wizard Zombie will turn the Grave Buster into a sheep and it will be on the grave. Hitting a zombie behind in the selection This can be done on Wild West - Day 4. #Open Wild West - Day 4. #Plant the first Peashooter at whatever lane the zombie is in. #When the zombie falls down, the Peashooter will shoot 1 to 2 extra peas. One pea will pass the dead body completely. #When the pea is still going forward, the zombies in the next wave will show. #The pea will hit a zombie in the selection! Fainted buttered zombie This can be done on any level where Chili Bean and Kernel-pult are chosen. #Plant a Chili Bean near a zombie. #If timed correctly, a Kernel-pult could butter the zombie while it is eating it or right after it just ate it. #Sometimes after the butter wears off, the zombie will stay alive and continue to move on instead of fainting and dying. Prospector Zombie loses head If you kill a Prospector Zombie right as the dynamite blows up, when the zombie lands, its head will pop off. *It's just a visual glitch. Right before the Prospector Zombie jumps, and you kill him, he shows the animation after he lands and his head falls of backward and dies. Background swap This background glitch can occur rarely, but can happen by exiting levels and such. Backgrounds show the night background (which is supposed to be in Dark Ages), and the day one in Dark Ages (which is supposed to be in other worlds). Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-33-25-1.png|Ancient Egypt with night background Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-33-10-1.png|Pirate Seas with night background Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-32-59-1.png|Wild West with night background Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-32-41-1.png|Far Future with night background Screenshot 2014-08-11-00-32-26.png|Dark Ages with day background 2014-08-20 223820.png Zombot Plank Walker and Spikeweed Dr. Zomboss will spawn zombies right in front of your house. This was only tested in a iPod Touch device. #Start Pirate Seas - Day 25. #Place a Spikeweed in front or near your house. #Wait until Dr Zomboss is on the same lane as the Spikeweed. #Place Plant Food on that Spikeweed. #Dr. Zomboss might stay there and spawn zombies! Note: The frequency of this glitch is unknown. Flying Imp Cannon glitch #Go to Dead Man's Booty. #When you hear an Imp Cannon, save and quit. #Go back to the level. #The Imp Cannon will fly up in the air and eat your brains. ImpCannonGlitch.jpg|Proof ImpCannonGlitchAteBrains.jpg|A Imp cannon ate the player's brains! Floating Imp Head Note: This is in the Chinese version only, and It only appears in the Android version. #Go to any Wild West level (Or any daily event challenge with the Wild West). #Make sure the Zombie Bull Rider has been flung. #A few seconds later, the Zombie Bull Rider's head will be on the Zombie Bull and will be on the lawn! ZombieBullRiderFloatingHead.jpg|If you look closely on the Zombie Bull, there is a Zombie Bull Rider head on it, but it's also on the lawn. Small laser #Go onto any level of far future with a Gargantuar Prime. #Choose Iceberg Lettuce as one of your plants. #When the Gargantuar Prime shoots its laser, immediately plant the Iceberg Lettuce on it. #Only half of the laser is sticking out from the Gargantuar Prime. Double boost #Plant any Sprout #After bring the boost, play any level and do not finish it. #Save and exit the level. #Plant the exact plant which is used. dig if it's not. #Wait until you get the boost for it. #Now You have double boost for that plant. Plant Background not being loaded Note: The rarity of this glitch is unknown. Sometimes, in the seed selection screen, the background of the plants (for example, Peashooter uses the Player's House background and the Winter Melon uses the Wild West background) will become a pink square with a big black X under the plant, meaning the texture was not loaded it also happens when the device screen is turned on and off while the game is loading. Hidden sprout #Go to any level. #When a huge wave of zombies appear, use a Power Toss. #Try and kill every zombie on the lawn. #If you are lucky, a sprout will drop from a zombie. #The sprout has a chance of being hidden on the right side of the screen. #The only way to get the sprout is to finish the level. Sprout.jpg|On the right of the lawn, you can see a shadow, that is the sprout. No Seed Packet glitch #Go to any world map with plants you don't have. #Tap on the seed packet of a plant. #Tap "view on almanac" #You can now read about it without seeing his seed packet. Note: this glitch was "added" in the 2.7 update. NoSeedPacket.png|Note the seed pack is not showing the plant Removed glitches *Giving a Twin Sunflower Plant Food after exiting and entering a level gave 600 sun instead of 250 before the 2.7 update. *Exiting and entering a level could also make Spikerocks have an extremely high amount of health, though it could degrade and die normally eventually. This was also fixed in the 2.7 update. *In Endless Zones, the fourth card could be obtained for free by selecting a revealed card and then selecting the fourth card, and then accepting the same revealed card, but giving the player the fourth card. This was also fixed in the 2.7 update. *The cropped spawned zombies glitch above previously affected zombies coming out of Dark Ages tombstones. *Entering the Zen Garden in an Endless Zone could previously give all possible plants, such as Grave Busters and E.M.Peaches. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time